The present invention relates to a strobe device, a lens-fitted film unit with the strobe device, and a production method of the strobe device.
Conventionally, a lens-fitted film unit on which a strobe device is equipped, is put to practical use. An outline structure of the strobe device of such the lens-fitted film unit is shown in FIG. 14.
A light emitting section of the conventional strobe device shown in FIG. 14 has: a strobe holding body 101 which has an opening portion on the front side, an accommodating portion in its inside portion, and a insertion hole 101a on its side wall; a reflector 102 which is provided with a reflecting surface to reflect the strobe light forward, and a hole 103 for inserting a light emitting tube 105 having an electrode 105a on a side portion; and a transmission window portion 104 made of a transparent material through which the strobe light is transmitted, the transmission window portion 104 being provided onto the strobe holding body 101 so as to cover the front of the reflector 102.
In a production method of the strobe device, the following production process is adopted: after the reflector 102 has been accommodated in the strobe holding body 101, the light emitting tube 105 is laterally inserted into the strobe holding body 101 via the insertion hole 101a, the hole portion 103, and after the tube is fixed, the opening portion of the strobe holding body 101 is covered by the transmission window portion 104.
However, in the case of the conventional strobe device described above, when the light emitting tube 105 is inserted into the strobe holding body 101, because the light emitting tube 105 is inserted laterally, not from the front surface side of the strobe holding body 101, but from the lateral direction whose angle is different by 90.degree. from the front surface side, in the production process of the strobe device, only an assembling process of the light emitting tube 105 is different from other processes, which results in inferior assembling property of the strobe device, therefore the mass productivity is not increased, which is a problem.